Losing Touch
by JLyn0430
Summary: Maka soon realizes her feelings for Soul. But it doesn't really help when he sends mixed signals wether or not he likes her in that way too. And it definitely doesn't help when a new (female) miester moves into town. How much more time does Maka have to make the move, before this mysterious girl does? And how much more time does she have left with her weapon? SoMa!
1. Chapter 1

Losing Touch

_**A/N: Hi! I know. You probably hate me because I completely dropped my other story. Well I have writers block as to how the rest of that story will play out. So once I get an idea, I will continue that story. But in the meantime, I have concocted (I sound like a mass scientist now...) a story based off of my favorite anime, Soul Eater. It's not really my genre to write in, but oh well! I gotta try right? Don't hate if you don't like it though.. enjoy! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka woke up in the middle of the night, unaware as to why. She scrambled in the pitch dark to the kitchen for a glass of water. On her way to the kitchen, the room began to light up. Moving lights danced on the walls. The TV was on. She sighed. She hated it when Soul had late nights like this. She walked towards the TV to turn it off. And there Soul was. Sound a sleep like a baby, curled up on the couch. She smirked. She always thought he was perfect when he was asleep. She walked soundlessly to the couch, squatted down to face him, and picked him up.

_I thought the men were supposed to carry the women to bed. Not the other way around! _She thought to herself. But she wasn't going to let him slack off tonight, like he usually attempts to. Tomorrow, they had to show a new miester around the DWMA. They were only doing it because Soul's grades were dropping. And it was worth a lot of extra credit.

Maka walked down the hall to Soul's room. She quietly opened the door, and tiptoed into the room. The room was a mess as usual, so she stumbled to his bed. She layed him down and began to walk out of the room.

"Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing?"

"You fell asleep on the couch, I brought you to your bed." She struggled to smile. She already felt awkward enough.. Soul laughed.

"Oh I'm sure you just wanted an excuse to hold me." He said drowsily, yet managed to keep a smile on. Maka smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. Save it for Blair." She said with a flirtatious edge to her voice. Soul stood up and walked towards her. Maka felt somewhat happy, and nervous. She's only had these feelings for him, for a little while. Was she ready for whatever he was planning to do? She was sweating. She could feel it. She felt like a billion butterflies were let loose in her stomach. He reached over and picked a strand of her hair.

"Your hair's dry.." He said. With the slightest smile.

"No. I thought it was wet." She said sarcastically and flirtasiously.

"Me too." His smile faded. He dropped the hair and turned away. "Goodnight Maka."

Her heart sank. _That's it?_ She thought. "Goodnight." She mumbled and turned around to walk out of his bedroom. She walked in a disappointed manner to her bedroom. She sighed and curled up in her bed, feeling somewhat of rejection...

_**The next day...**_

Maka woke up bright and early. She didn't get much sleep. But she had to prepare Soul for the tour for the new miester. She didn't know much about the miester. Just that she's a girl. Honestly, Maka didn't even want to tag along. But Soul didn't know much about being a miester. And yes, the school would teach her how, but what if the information Soul gave her was incorrect? That could seriously screw up a fight in her future, and could be of serious danger. So Maka decided she would be there, just to correct Soul if needed.

She walked to Soul's door. She could hear his snoring. He only snored if he was nervous about something. This worried Maka. She opened the door without knocking, or thinking for that matter, and walked over to Soul's bed. She crouched down so she was at the same level as him. She smiled. She was rarely this close to his face. She touched his shoulder and gently rubbed it in a slight circle. His eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw her.

"Still can't keep your hands of me, can you?" He said. He yawned.

_Something like that.._ Maka thought to herself. Suddenly, Soul leaned over, placed his hands on her hips and picked her up. He placed her on top of him. Maka was blushing. She could feel it. And it was obvious Soul could tell she was blushing, because he smirked.

"Soul.. what are you doing?" Maka asked, fighting back a killer smile.

"I just.. wanted to thank you for all that you do for me."

"And.. So.. putting me on top of you is how you thank me?" She tested.

"Well, not exactly." He said. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer then what she was, forcing her only support, her elbows, to collapse and give in. She just lied there. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to push him back and say no. Then the other part just wanted to stay there. Wrapped his arms, forever. She felt safe. But also scared.

Eventually, he released her. Setting her down on the ground gently. She looked at him. Staring deep into his eyes. Trying to see what this boy was thinking.

"Come on. You need to get ready for that tour." She walked out into the hallway. He followed her, but stopped in the doorway, leaning on the hinges to the door. He had his arms crossed.

"I want you to come wth me on this tour, Maka." Soul said quietly.

"I was already planning on going with you." She answered. Soul smiled. But it quickly faded.

"Good." He said as he turned away, and gently closed the door behind him. Maka just stared at the door. She was sick of all the mixed signals from him. She had to tell him how she felt about him.

_**One hour later...**_

The two got to the DWMA to find Lord Death and a girl they didn't know beside him. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a few freckles on her face, and was a little bit shorter than Maka was. She wore very little make up. Just lip gloss. Soul couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked at her like this girl was the most stunning women here had ever seen.

"Ah. Soul! Maka! So glad to see you! But umm... Maka? What ate you doing here? This is Soul's tour." Maka opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Soul.

"She was just dropping me off!" He said, still looking at the girl. She acted as if she didn't notice. But she noticed, it was obvious. The way she turned her head away from him, yet smiled. Maka shot her head in his direction. She was hurt. "Right Maka?"

"..right.." She said in a sad voice.

"Well great! Soul, meet Ana."

_**A/N: So how did you like this first chapter? Watch or review if you want me to continue!**_

_**-JLyn **_


	2. Chapter 2

Losing Touch: Chapter 2

_**A/N: So apparently this story really hit it off with you guys! I have to thank TheCrayCrayGirl (I hope I got your name right!...) for being the very first person to favorite this story and review on it! It means so much! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka walked home depressed and alone. She couldn't believe Soul did that. She couldn't believe he ditched her for the new girl. She decided to take the scenic route, which was also the longest way, back to the apartment. All she could do was hold back tears. She didn't want to cry, but her self conscious wanted to.

She walked past a pond. She stepped close enough to look at herself in the reflection of the clear water.

_Look at yourself! You're a mess! And you wonder why Soul ditched you to be with Ana! _She thought to herself. That thought is what made her break down. Tears started to pour down her face. She crouched down next to the pond. She rested her head on her knees. All she could do was cry. At one point, she actually fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was unaware how much time had passed by. Her eyes stung from all the tears. She felt like her eyes were bleeding.

She got up and stretched, then started to walk home. She walked by a store and looked inside for the time. It was 5:30 in the evening. How did she sleep that long?

Maka finally got home. She opened the door, expecting silence. But she opened it to laughter. A girls laugh. Ana and Soul were sitting in the kitchen, drinking soda and eating take out. Maka just stood in the doorway. She stared at the two in disbelief. They didn't even notice her until she slammed the door behind her. Soul jumped in surprise. Ana just sat there, staring seductively at Soul.

"Maka! Where have you been? We were gonna wait up for you so we could all eat lunch, but we were starving... So we got a late lunch/early dinner." Maka just stared at him.

"What is she doing here?" Was all Maka could say. She was staring at Ana. Somewhat a glare.

"Like I said, I invited her to have lunch with us, once you got home, but you never showed." Soul explained. Maka walked over to Ana. She picked up her soda can and take out box, and threw it away.

"Out. Your done here." She looked at Ana sternly and pointed to the door. Ana gasped.

"Maka? Is it? I'm sorry if I've caused-"

"I said get out!" Maka cut her off. Ana stood up, smoothed out her skirt, and walked to the door without another word. She slammed the door behind her.

"Maka, what the hell was that about?!" Soul asked, sounding quite irritated. Maka just stared at him. "Is this about me asking you to leave instead of going with me on the tour?" Maka didn't say anything.

"I only asked you to come because I was worried about messing up the tour. Then I realized I could handle it. I'm sorry you got offended"

"Offended! Offended? You've got to be joking! You think _I_ got offended!?" Soul nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Maka groaned in frustration. She stomped to her room and slammed the door, forcing a picture to fall off of the wall and shatter.

A little while after, she could hear Soul cleaning up the broken glass. Then she realized which picture she broke. It was her favorite picture. It was a picture of Soul and Maka and that same pound she fell asleep at. They were throwing rocks into water. She remembered Tsubaki was into photography at the time, and she gave Maka that picture for her birthday a few years ago. She sat at her desk, banging her head on the hard surface.

_**The next day...**_

Maka woke up to Blaire pawing at her ankle in attempts to wake her up. Maka sat up. She was already sick of waking up with her eyes stinging. Once again, she had cried herself to sleep.

"Yes, Blair?" She asked, sounding irritated.

"Soul's upset. Do you know why?" She asked innocently. Maka shot her a dirty look. Blair backed up a good foot- She fell off the bed..

"Yeah. I know why. Because I sent home his date last night." Maka answered in a mumble.

"Well why'd you send home his date? He's been lonely you know."

"Yeah, that explains why he hugged me for at least half an hour yesterday morning." Blair turned into a person and pursed her lips.

"Boys are weird. Especially when you like them." All Maka did was stare her. "Ooh, you don't like him, do you?" Again, Maka didn't answer.

"Ooh my god! You do! Should I tell him? Maybe then he won't upset you with dating other people!"

"No. He's made it very obvious he doesn't feel the same." Maka sighed.

"Like I said, boys are weird. Maybe he's doing it to make you jealous, and.. by the looks of it... He's succeeded..."

"I don't know how I feel at the moment, Blair." She got up and went to her closet to pull out her usual clothes. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but can you go so I can get changed, Blair?" And with that, Blair left the room.

_**A/N: So how did you like chapter two? Review if you did like it, don't if you didn't like it! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	3. Chapter 3

Losing Touch: Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi! A lot of you wanted me to continue quite quickly.. So I did! Enjoy chapter three!**_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka walked out of her room. She had looked in the small mirror in her bedroom, and her face was puffy and red from the constant crying. She didn't know why she was so upset. It's not like Soul was her boyfriend or anything. She guessed every girl got hung up on a school girl crush like this. She knew she had feelings for Soul, but she didn't know if it was more then just a simple crush, or more then that. She walked into the hallway outside of her room. Blair obviously didn't get the hint that Maka didn't want to talk because she was sitting outside if her door. But she looked overly happy.

"What are you so happy about?" Maka asked, a little more rude then she meant it.

"I talked to Soul about it!" She exclaimed. Maka bent down with grace, grabbed Blair's wrist, and pulled her into the bedroom.

"I told you not to!" Maka shouted.

"Well I had to! I can't stand to see you guys upset, especially when it's towards each other!" She pleaded. Then Maka realized the cat really was innocent. She sighed and sat down on her desk chair.

"So what did you say to him?" Maka asked, with the slightest edge of defeat in her voice.

"Well I asked him how he felt about that girl he was with last night." She stopped abd played with her nails.

"And?" Maka asked impatiently.

"He said she was just a friend. Said all he wanted to do was make her feel welcome in Death City." Maka felt guilt crawl up her back. What had she done?

"So.. did he say he was mad at me?" She asked in a mumble.

"Well not exactly. He said he felt embarrassed. But he said he'll leave her alone if it bothers you that much." Blair smiled. Maka stood up.

"Where is he? In his room?" She asked. Blair smiled once more.

"Yeah." With that, Maka spun on her heel, and walked down the hall to Soul's room. She knocked on the door.

"Soul?" She asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"What?" He asked irritated.

"Can I come in?"

"Why? So you can tell me to leave? Tell me I'm done here?" He said. But Maka could hear him walking to the door. Right on cue, he opened it.

"So I can apologize." Soul sighed. He stepped back a little bit to let her in. She walked in slowly, and stopped in the middle of the room.

"Look, Maka. I know you feel guilty for forcing Ana to leave. But I was just trying to make her feel welcome. I didn't know it would bother you that much." Soul explained before Maka could say anything. She just looked at him. She could feel tears rolling down her face. With out her realizing it, she fell to the ground on her knees. She buried her head in her hands. Soul walked over to her quickly and picked up her head gently. "Maka? Why are you crying?" He asked.

Soul rubbed his thumb on her cheek to wipe away her tears. But she smacked it away. Soul looked confused.

"I know it's more then that, Soul! I saw the way you were looking at her, and the way she was looking at you! I know you want her! And don't tell me you don't!" She shouted.

"Where is this even coming from, Maka? And why does it matter to you if I like her or not?" He asked patiently. _Because I'm jealous.. _Maka thought. But all Maka did was throw her arms around him and cried harder. At first he tensed, but then loosened up and hugged her back.

"Maka. I don't how I feel about her. But I need to know where this is coming from." He whispered into her ear. Maka looked at him, but still hugged him.

"Soul. My feelings are just... everywhere right about now.." She whispered back.

"Feelings about what?" He pushed.

"About... About you!" She said. Soul's eyes widened. He pulled her into a tighter hug and didn't say anything.

_**A/N: So I wanted to make this chapter a little bit shorter then the other chapters, because I felt this was a good place to stop. So review how you liked the ending, if you did at all. Or tell me how you would change it! Fave/Follow if you like the story in general!**_

_**-JLyn**_


	4. Chapter 4

Losing Touch: Chapter 4

_**A/N: A lot of you guys didn't like the cliff hanger, so I decided to update sooner then usual. I hope you guys like how it turns out!**_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka was scared. Soul hadn't said anything to her since she told him how she felt. All he did was hug her. They sat like this for a good 45 minutes. Either one barely moved. Until Soul leaned back. Maka stared at him in the way any typical girl would when she's expecting a response.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked., clearly not getting the hint. Maka laughed.

"We just sat here and hugged for what seemed like an hour and you expect me not to look at you like this, especially when not 5 seconds before hand, I told you I had feelings for you?" Soul smirked.

"Ah. You're expecting a response from me, aren't you?" He said, more for his clarity then hers. Maka nodded her head but didn't say anything. "Well Maka, I think your great. But... I don't like you."

It was like the air was sucked out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She stood up.

"Oh." Was all she said. She bit her lip and almost turned around to leave. But then she realized Soul had a huge smirk on his face. This pissed her off.

"Well could you at least be a little more sincere about it?" She snapped. Soul stood up and walked over to Maka. He rested both hands on her shoulders.

"I said I didn't like you. And I don't." He paused. Maka closed her eyes to fight back a fresh batch of tears. "I love you, Maka." Her eyes snapped wide open. She could feel tears of joy rolling down her face. _Do I always cry? _She could feel her jaw drop. She could also feel herself blushing. Soul, using only his index finger, gently closed her mouth, and slowly pressed his lips against hers. To Maka, fireworks were going off in the background. Then she realized there weren't any fireworks. Because no one in the world was there to set them off. Because to her, only her and Soul existed at that very moment.

Soul pulled back and smiled at Maka. She returned the smile.

"So you promise you don't like Ana?"

"I never said that." Soul said simply. Maka glared at him. "I like her. As a friend. Nothing more."

"Yeah. Sure." Maka teased. "So what now?"

"Get dressed." Soul said. Maka looked at him curiously.

"I am dressed."

"Get dressed for a fancy dinner. I'm taking you out. Now that I can call you mine, I want to make my lady feel special." Soul smiled. Maka smiled back and shook her head.

"You're too good for me Soul Eater." She quickly pecked him on the cheek and ran out of his room. She kinda did the happy dance down the hallway to her room. Then she stopped in confusion. Outside of her bedroom door was a small box wrapped in purple gift wrap. She bent down to see who it was from. In black lettering, MEOW!, was written. Blair. She picked up the small box and walked into her room. She set the box onto her desk and went to her closet. She pulled out her blue dress. It was sleeveless. And it had a diagonal line of black sequence staring from upper right, and ending in the lower left. The length of the dress went down to her upper knees. She threw the dress on and found her favorite pair of wedges to go with it. She undid her pigtails and curled her hair. At the end of her self makeover, she looked almost as good as Ana.

Finally, she sat down at her desk and unwrapped the tiny box. Inside was a picture. Apparently Blair had taken a picture of the two hugging and had it developed as soon as she took. Maka turned it over, and Blair's writing was scrolled all over it.

_Maka, I'm so glad you worked everything out with Soul. In the conversation I had with him earlier, I had told me he loved you. And I knew he was gonna tell you during your conversation with him. So I took this picture so we could remember this for a long time! I hope your not mad that I completely invaded your guy's privacy to take this picture though..._

_-Blair_

Maka smiled when she finished reading it. She walked out of her room and into the nearby closet for a frame. She found a black frame and put the picture in it. She hung it exactly where the picture she broke the previous night used tio hang.

Maka decided to kill time by actually applying makeup. She only ever tolerated it when it was a special occasion. She decided to keep it simple and just wear mascara and eye liner.

When she was finally exceptionally happy with it, she walked out of her room and into the living room, where she found Soul in his striped black and grey tuxedo. They smiled at each other when they saw each other.

"Shall we?" Soul asked while outstretching his arm towards her. She looped her arm with his. And they set out off into the night, to their favourite fancy restaurant.

They had a great time. But they both had alcohol. Soul.. maybe a little too much.. And then Ana showed up...

_**A/N: I know! I had to end with a cliff hanger! How else am I supposed to keep you interested in the story? Anyways, review/fave/follow if you like story! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	5. Chapter 5

Losing Touch: Chapter 5

_**A/N: Once again, I left you guys hanging, which some of you just reviewed, saying I was evil leaving you hanging like that, and some of you were just downright pissed. But I completely understand, I was downright pissed when I read an extremely well written story by DeathTheCaterpillar1336 called 'Going Through Hell'. It left me hanging on a cliff hanger, just like I've been doing to you! It is **__**the **__**best story I have read on this site in a very long time. It's based off of Soul Eater as well as this one is. So if you like me as a writer, you'll definitely like this author. So go check her out! But honestly, I love it when you guys tell me I'm evil for leaving you hanging! Wh**__**ich is, in my opinion, pretty legit. It means you like my story, and, that helps me as a writer! So, read on (I feel really cheesy saying this..) to figure out what happened when Ana decided to pay a little visit to Soul and Maka! **_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka noticed Ana the second she hypothetically smelled her perfume. Soul didn't notice, but knew something was up when Maka's smile instantly faded and it suddenly got quiet at their table.

"What?" Soul asked. She didn't answer, she just lifted her head slightly to tell him to look in the direction she was looking. But, Soul was somewhat tipsy, so his vision was blurring and he was unable to see from across the room.

"I still don't get what's bothering you."

"Ana just walked in." Then her eyes widened. She cleared her throat. "And, now she's coming this way." She said looking down, holding her wine glass in front of her head. Out of nervousness, Soul gulped the rest of his wine.

"Well well well, it's a small world isn't it?" Ana said, maybe a little louder then she should've said. Soul turned around.

"...Ana... f-fancy seeing you here." Soul stuttered.

"Oh Soul, don't look so thrilled to see me." She said and threw her arms around him. Soul tensed. Maka glared at him.

"Ana what are you doing here?" Maka asked, restraining tio rip her head off, or throw her wine glass at her face. Ana looked at her with the look of death.

"Maybe, I wanted to get something to eat, ever think of that?" She snapped. Maka narrowed her eyes at her.

"Alone? At a fancy restaurant like this?" Maka pointed out. Ana glared at her.

"Maybe, I think my standards are too high for a regular meal."

"Oh. Well I don't think you've come to the right place. The trash is outside." Ana blinked.

"No, hon, I think you're mistaken. I shouldn't be out there, you should be." She unwrapped her arms from Soul, and took a step towards Maka.

"Oh really? I think you need a lesson as to what trash looks like." She pulled a small mirror out of her purse and held it up in front of her. "Oh look. Class is over." Ana pursed her lips.

"Maka let me ask you something. What. The. Hell. Did I do to you?"

"Well for starters, you just manhandled my guy." Maka crossed her arms and leaned on her right foot.

"Um. Excuse me. Your guy?"

"Yes. _My _guy."

"Well it has come to my conclusion that Soul is _single_." Ana snapped.

"You do realize that just because you hung out with him all day yesterday, that doesn't mean he tells you everything 24/7!" Maka exclaimed. At that moment, the manager came over to their table.

"Excuse me ladies, but is there a problem here?" He asked.

"Yes, sir there is. This slut here is making me feel uncomfortable." Ana crossed her. Maka's jaw dropped. And Soul, at this point completely drunk, just kept quiet.

"Ma'am, I think you should leave, since your making this young lady uncomfortable." The manager said. Maka glared at Ana.

"What are you, a witch?" Maka said crossing her arms and stomping away.

"Oh you have no idea." Ana said just before Maka was out of ear-shot. Maka stopped and turned around and looked at Ana. _There's something about her. _She thought.

_**Later that night... Around 3 am...**_

Maka woke up when Soul opened the door to the apartment and slammed the door behind him. She jumped up.

"Where have you been?" She said, thanking he wasn't killed by that witch. Soul sighed.

"I did a bad thing, Maka." He said while ripping off his tie on frustration.

"What do you mean a bad thing?" Maka asked, walking up to him and taking his hand.

"Maka, I thought.. I thought she was you.."

"What do you mean you thought she was me? Her body type is nothing like mine!"

"When you're drunk, you can't tell the difference." He muttered.

"Well besides that, what happened?" Maka pushed. He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. He sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Well... She took me to a hotel, and well..." Soul stopped in the middle of his sentence and moved his head in the way you do when you're not charitable saying something.. Maka's eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no!" She said. She then stood up. "Where is she? Where is the bitch?" She said. Soul shook his head.

"No, Maka you can't kill her. It's partially my fault too."

"You were drunk! You didn't know what that witch was doing to you! Plus you said you thought it was me!" Maka was outraged. Her face was red. Soul looked down. He was filled with guilt. Maka sighed. She sat back down and put her hand on his knee. "It's not your fault, and I don't blame you one bit." Soul looked deep into her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. Maka grabbed him into a hug.

"It's okay." She answered back. Soul tightened his grip. Then a couple minutes later, they broke the hug, went their separate ways, and went tio bed.

_**2 months later...**_

Maka walked into the apartment after returning from the grocery store, and found Soul having a screaming match with someone on the phone.

"Look. I gotta go. No matter what you say, this your fault. I can't believe you tricked me!" Soul screamed and hung up. Maka cocked her head at Soul and set the groceries down on the counter. She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"What was that about?" She asked. Soul looked at her with the same face he had that night.

"Maka, I'm so sorry."

"Soul, what are you talking about?" She sounded worried.

"Ana's pregnant. It's my baby" He said.

_**A/N: I know, I know. I left you on yet another cliff hanger! But how else am I supposed to keep you interested in this story? Anyways, like I said before. Go check out that story, 'Going Through Hell' by DeathTheCaterpillar1336! It's an amazing story! **_

_**But as always, review/fave/follow if you like this story! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	6. Chapter 6

Losing Touch: Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hi! Last chapter, I didn't exactly leave you in a happy mood with Ana springing the whole baby situation. But the story will shape up!**_

_**Also, if you haven't already, go check out that story! 'Going Through Hell' by DeathTheCaterpillar1336. I promise you, you will absolutely love it! **_

_**-JLyn**_

"What do you mean she's pregnant!?" Maka exclaimed. She felt like she could feel lasers beaming out of her emerald eyes. "Ever heard of a condom? God only knows what she has!"

Soul looked down in guilt. Maka sighed and realized she went too far.

"I thought you weren't mad at me for this.." He muttered. Maka bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"Sorry.. So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna demand she get a DNA test done when the baby's born."

"That doesn't exactly help now, you know." Maka pointed out.

"Well there isn't exactly much I can do for the next 7 months!" He countered.

"There just isn't something right about her." Maka said.

"Maka, being jealous isn't exactly the thing to be right now." He pointed out.

"I'm not being jealous! At that restaurant, I asked her if she was a witch, and she said I have no idea! That's not suspicious to you?" Maka said while shaking his shoulders.

"I was drunk. I don't remember anything."

"If you were drunk, how do you know you did it with her?"

"Because she left a note in my pocket." Soul said.

"And?" Maka hated it when he stopped in the middle of explaining something like that. Soul stood up and walked to his room. Maka followed him. He went to his desk and pulled out a note. He handed it to Maka. It read:

_Soul-_

_Thanks for a great night! ;) ;)_

_Call me! _

_-Ana_

It had her number written under name.

"I woke up with my boxers on backwards, too." Soul said when Maka handed him back the note.

"It could be a setup! Maybe she purposely did that, just so you could think that!"

"I don't think so, Maka. Why would she lie about being pregnant?"

"Maybe she's a slut! Maybe as soon as she was done with you, she wanted more fun!" Maka pointed out. Soul sighed. He sat down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. Maka shook her head and sat down next to Soul.

"Soul..." Maka said.

"You hate me don't you?" Soul said in response to his name. Maka looked at him as he were insane.

"Why would I hate you?" Soul looked up at her. His normally pale face seemed to be even paler.

"Because. That night... That night was supposed to be for you. And not too soon after you left, I ended up in some girls pants!" He said. Maka sighed and rubbed his back.

"Soul. II could never hate you. It wasn't your fault. It was hers. The second I saw her, I knew she was nothing but trouble. She took advantage of you. Quit beating yourself up about it."

"Maka. I'm gonna be a dad in 7 months. And the mother isn't even you!" Soul was shaking like a leaf.

"For one thing, I would not be a mother at all unless there was a ring on my finger. For another thing, just because she claims you are the father, that doesn't mean she's telling you the truth. You can't believe everything that comes out of her mouth."

"But none of this makes any sense, Maka!" Soul shouted in frustration.

"Well, I can tell you one things for sure. She raped you, if she even did this."

"That's great, you're in denial." Soul said and stood up so he could face her.

"Of course I'm in denial! You're my boyfriend!" Maka shouted. She then stood up and stormed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Soul sounded exasperated.

"To kill someone." She said as she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

_**Later..**_

Maka finally found Ana walking down the street, holding some guys hand. She stormed up to her.

"Hey! Slutty-two-shoes! I need a word with you!" Maka screamed. Ana looked surprised at first, then glared at Maka.

"What? Need advice as to what trash can looks the most divine to eat out of?" She said. Maka glared at her. The guy Ana was with decided to leave, probably out of cowardice.

"No. But you probably do." Ana bit the inside of her cheek, still holding a glare.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"To hear your bullshit side of the story, and see if it matches Soul's side." Ana rolled her eyes.

"I know what this is about. Your jealous. I'm pregnant, and your worried Soul will dump you, because he's gonna ask me to marry him!" Maka's jaw dropped. She knew this wasn't true. Why would Soul even think about marrying her? He wouldn't be able tolerate her long enough to pop the question! What's her game?

"And what makes you so sure?" Maka asked with a little edge to her voice.

"Oh, c'mon. Soul's way to sweet to let his wants come before someone else's, especially a baby! Oh I just wish he doesn't best around the bush so much. I wish he'd just come out with it!" Ana said.

"Like Soul would ever do that. Hell, I'm convinced your not even pregnant! I mean two minutes ago you were holding some dudes hand!"

"Well maybe I want to have a little fun before the baby starts to show!"

"Any normal woman would know not to be with every guy possible while she's pregnant!" Maka screamed. Her face was red with fury and she was beginning to get headache from all the stress. She bent her head down and put her hand on her head. She could feel it throbbing.

"Who said I was a normal woman?" Ana said with a maniacal smile.

"Right. I always knew you were extra terrestrial." Maka sighed. "This is getting no where. Just tell me why you decided to take Soul to a hotel, when you know he was on a date with me!"

"Oh, Maka. He was drunk. We looked practically the same. It was the best time!" Ana laughed.

"Just answer me this, you conniving bitch. Did anything happen that night? Other then you forcing him to cheat on me. Anything weird?" Maka asked. For once, Ana looked serious.

"This man stopped by the hotel room. Kinda tall, had red hair."

"What did he want? Do you know?"

"Well at first, I thought he was drunk, couldn't find his room, but then he saw Soul. He told me he knew him. So I asked him how, and he said Soul is his daughters partner." Maka's eyes widened.

"What my father doing at your hotel room?" Maka exclaimed.

_**A/N: I am having so much fun leaving you guys hanging on cliff hangers! Plus, it's just an easier way to end the chapter! I promise, I'm not completely evil.. He he... But if you haven't already, fave/follow/review if you like this chapter! **_

_**And I'll say it one more time. Don't forget to read that story! It's above in the first authors note. Be sure to leave her an awesome review, if you like her story as much as I do!**_

_**-JLyn**_


	7. Chapter 7

Losing Touch Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hi! I realize I haven't posted in a while, but I've been kinda busy, and have been unable to write.. nonetheless, here's chapter 7 for ya!**_

_**-JLyn**_

"Him? That red headed idiot? He's your father?" Ana laughed. "That's unbelievable! You can't possibly be related to him! _He_ knows how to have a good time!"

"What do you mean he knows how to have a good time?!" Maka grabbed Ana by the sleeves of her jacket and pushed her up against a nearby window.

"Well, you don't think Soul was the only guy had fun with, do you?" She wiggled out of Maka's grasp and walked away laughing. _How did Soul not know about this?_ Maka thought to herself. She had to get to the bottom of this. She called the death room and demanded to talk to Spirit. Spirit came upon the window, looking nervous.

"Maka. Is everything okay?" Spirit asked.

"No! Everything is not okay! Your womanizing had gone WAY to far!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. I don't know. You just had a run in with Soul at a hotel room and decided to do it with the skank he was with!" Maka yelled.

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You know about that?" Maka nodded her head furiously.

"I also know she's pregnant!" Spirit went pale.

"Do you think it's mine?" He asked.

"Well I don't think it's Soul's! But Ana seems to think it is!" Maka's face was red, and she was out of breath from screaming so much. At this point, Spirit just looked down.

"I'll make sure she gets a DNA test when the baby is born." He muttered.

"Don't bother. Soul's gonna do that. I think you done enough already." She said and hung up.

She went home and told Soul the whole deal. This made him a little happier.

_**7 months later...**_

Soul and Maka met Ana at the hospital. Maka was nervous. Today, she was gonna meet Soul's child, or her brother or sister. After the whole blowup, Maka and Soul stopped talking to Ana and avoided her like the plague. And if Spirit thought he lost his baby girl before, he never knew what hit him. Well.. he might get another chance with his possible newborn.

Ana made everyone stay in the waiting room. Which didn't help the awkwardness between the two and Spirit. Especially when Spirit found out they're a couple.

Eventually, a nurse came into the waiting room to tell them the baby was born. At first none of them moved and they were hesitant. Spirit was the first to go. Maka and Soul just looked at each other with scared looks on their faces. This was the day the DNA test would be performed. Either Soul would be a father or Maka would be an older sister.

Finally, they stood up and walked to the room like it was stroll in the park. Slowly and carelessly. When they got to the room, Spirit was holding it in his arms. He carefully showed it to them. It was a boy. And it looked a lot like Soul. But he wasn't gonna take any chances. A nurse was walking by in the hallway. He ran to the doorway.

"Ma'am? Can we get a DNA test done on the newborn?" In response, the nurse nodded his head yes, and walked into the room. He drew blood from Soul, Spirit and, the baby.

"It'll be done in about half an hour or so." He said and walked out of the room.

_**45 minutes later...**_

The nurse came back in with a sheet of paper. Everybody, including Ana, who had been surprisingly quiet this entire time, looked up. The two possible fathers were pale white.

"According to the results," the nurse paused, building the suspense up. "The baby is Spirit's"

Ana bit her lip. Spirit somehow went paler, but not out of surprise. Soul wiped the sweat off of his head in relief. And Maka just flat out left.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was shorter, but I needed to write something. So I figured I'd break one chapter into two! Review/follow/fave if you want me to continue!**_

_**-JLyn**_


	8. Chapter 8

Losing Touch Chapter 8

_**A/N: I don't really have much to say right now... So enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-JLyn**_

Maka sat in the waiting room and cried. She didn't even know why. She knew Spirit was a no good womanizer. But she'd been hiding these tears in for seven months now. She didn't want to cry in front of Soul. She felt it would make him more upset. So she bottled it up. Her hearing she's now an older sister, it just.. came out. She didn't want to be an older sister. She liked knowing that no one in this world would be hurt by Spirit, family wise. Now, this baby boy will just be in a world of pain. For one, his mother is _Ana_. For two, his father is _Spirit. _That's a formula for a crappy life.

Before she knew it, she felt someone's arms around her. She looked up. It was Spirit. She didn't even have to look up. His cologne stunk. She slapped his arms away, stood up, and spun on her heel to face him. Spirit looked hurt.

"How dare you!" She screamed, fighting back more tears. He teasingly put his arms up, as if to surrender.

"Fine, I won't hug you." He said with a smirk on his face. Maka walked over to him and slapped him across the face. She hit him so hard, there was a nice red hand print on his cheek.

"How dare you bring a baby into this world! You're not gonna take care of it. And Ana sure as hell isn't! Where do you think he'll end up? Huh? Do think an hour old baby can make it on his own?" She screamed.

"Maka, of course I'm gonna take care of him!" Spirit snapped.

"Oh yeah. Sure. You're gonna raise him to hate you, just like I did!"

"I didn't raise you to hate me! I rose you like any good parent would!"

"Yes! 'Cause good parents spend all their time at bars, trying get into every woman's pants! Right?" Maka's face was red.

"I don't spend all my time at bars." Spirit said, surprisingly without shouting.

"Oh. Right. Now you're going to random hotel rooms trying get laid!" Spirit chewed his lip. "You know, you're always apologizing to me, saying you're sorry for what you did to me and mom. Yet you always go back to what you were doing."

"So what, I'm a disgrace to all fathers now?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Pretty much! It would've been better if the baby was Soul's! At least I know he wouldn't be a dead beat father, like you!"

"I knew it was mine from the beginning." He mumbled. She just looked at him not sure what to do. Yell at him, or simply ask him what he means.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Both.

"Soul didn't have sex with Ana! That's what I mean!" He yelled.

"Then why was he even there? And why did he get that note from Ana if he didn't?"

"She wanted to pin it on him."

"Why? Why would she do that? I'm the one she hates, not him!"

"Exactly. She wanted to make you jealous. And when you didn't come after her that night, she took it even farther and told Soul it was his." Spirit explained.

"Still. Why the hell didn't you use a condom? You out of all people, should carry AT LEAST 10 condoms on you!" Spirit shrugged.

"Things went down all to quickly.."

"To quick to put on a condom, huh?!"

"Guys! Meet Eli!" Soul came out holding the baby, not knowing the mess he just walked into. They both looked at him. Not in a glare, but not in a smile. "Oh. Oh, um another time." Soul nodded his head and left quickly. Maka shook her head. She was done.

"You know what? Go to hell." She said and went in the direction Soul did. In the moment he left with the baby, or Eli, out was already chaos in that room. Eli was screaming, and a strange sound, something like Soul whining was happening. Maka through open the door.

Ana was standing out of her hospital bed, her hands grasping onto Soul's head, and she was kissing him. His eyes were wide open. He continued to try to push her away, but she was surprisingly, too strong for him.

"_GET YOUR MAN-HANDLING, SKANK LIPS OFF OF HIM!" _Maka screamed and pushed Ana away from Soul. She smirked and wiped her chin.

"Jealous much?" She said.

"Why are you always wanting me to be jealous?" Maka asked. Ana narrowed her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said.

"Oh. So you mean you didn't pin it all on Soul that night? You mean didn't sleep with just one person that night?"

"Maka, what are you talking about?" Soul walked up to her and gently put his hand on her arm.

"Oh. You know. My good for nothing father told me the whole story. Soul, you didn't sleep with Ana. She slept with my father. That note you had. She just wrote that so you'd think you had slept with her. Up until now, she hasn't done anything with you other then hug you."

"Good. Now I know for sure I don't have some STD." He said. He didn't yell at Ana for lying, or anything. "Have a good life, Ana. I hope I never see you again."

"What about Eli? It's Maka's brother!"

"If she wants to see him, we'll have Spirit bring him over." He said. He put his arm around Maka's shoulder, and walked out.

_**Later...**_

Maka and Soul walked through the apartments front door. They didn't say a word the entire way home. Soul was worried Maka was mad at him for being tricked so easily.

Maka was still pissed off at Spirit.

"So. You have a new baby brother now." Soul said, breaking the ice.

"Not that it'll be sane."

"Well Spirit must've done something right. Look at how you turned out." Soul smiled.

"Soul "Eater" Evans, are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Maybe. Maybe I'm trying to get you to stop being so harsh on Spirit." Maka shrugged.

"He deserves the harshness." She said, sitting down next to Soul on the couch.

"Well. I promise when we get to that point, I won't be like Spirit. I'll be the best father ever."

"That's a promise you better keep." She playfully flicked his nose and kissed him. Soul pushed back to say something.

"Maybe that can be sooner then you think." He said. Maka shook her head.

"I told you. I'm not gonna even think about having kids until I'm married." She said. Soul reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. But Maka didn't notice, to his surprise.

"I know." He opened the box and made sure she noticed. Inside was a diamond encrusted band. "Maka Albarn. Will you marry me?"

_**A/N: Man, do I love cliff hangers! Tell me what you think about the sudden twist. And fave/follow if you haven't! **_

_**-JLyn**_


	9. Be Creative! :)

Losing Touch: Authors Note

_**A/N: I'm sorry to say that I have writers block for this story. So, I want your guy's opinion as to how this story might get the extra 'jazz' to it. **_

_**Seriously though. I want you guys to be happy with how the story ends up. So I want your opinion! **_

_**What will happen in the next chapter? **_

_**I will be accepting suggestions up until next Saturday (21. Jun. 14) and just in case you read this like tomorrow or so, this chapter was posted on Sunday, 15. Jun. 14. **_

_**So send in those suggestions! The person who has the best or most popular suggestion, will be mentioned in the next chapter in the top authors note! **_

_**I'm sorry this was just an authors note, and not a legit chapter. You fellow writers out there, you know what I mean, right?**_

_**Anyways, be creative! :) **_

_**-JLyn**_


End file.
